A Day in the Life of Living with the Scourge
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Yep, Amy is a good girl gone bad. With the player and having his baby is just one part of her life. See what else happens, living with the bad boy of Mobius. RATED M FOR A REASON. VERY SEXUAL CONTENT U HAV BEEN WARNED! ScourgexAmy COMPLETE
1. Day 1: My Life and Our Intimacy

A Day in the Life of Living with the Scourge

I DON'T OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS, JUST DEVIANT. This is the rasta/rastalina comeback!! Here we go! Flammers, hav issues, fight me on PM. Critics, Forget u guys. PPl who review my stuff, luv u to death!

* * *

(Amy's POV)

Good girl, gone bad.

Yeah, that's me. I, Amy Rose, no longer the good girl you knew. I am now a bad girl. Why?

That's none of your business! NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY!

Just kidding.

See how mean was that? My green cutie told me I am getting better at being bad day by day. I no longer am with the Freedom Fighters, no longer on Sonic's side, and no longer his friend. I am no longer the girl who wore red boots and that ugly dress, I now wear decent stuff, like mid-thigh shorts, miniskirts and tight revealing tops, since my cutie prefers to see me sexy. I'm also no longer 12, but 16. I am very different not the same Amy Rose, who is almost everyone's friend. I'm not even Shadow's friend anymore, like I used to. I was in love with him, but since he was sent into the Zone of Silence, I lost hope and no longer wanted to be the goody two shoes I once was and I now work alongside the Distructix. Then I left them, since I don't see them as the tough guys they seemed. I bump into Fiona and when she gave me a dirty look, I gave her a huge blow to the face that she'd never forget. Since she was no longer queen in Anti-Mobius, who she thought she was to look at me the way she did. I had no more feelings for that blue loser and looking back. My liking Shadow seemed stupid. Such an egomaniac. Ugh. After that, I bump into Scourge. Sure, I didn't like him at first, because he flirts with other girls like Mina. But when he came up to me and I notice some change. She wasn't the jerk I knew, he seemed…different. He was still the jerk everyone hated, but he acted differently with me. I didn't get it, until he made out with me and before I knew it, I was in his bed, naked and the room, smelling like sex and I felt…unusually satisfied and felt a small adrenaline rush. I slept with the player of Mobius and I had no shame in it. Before I knew it, I had fallen for the Anti-Sonic and before I knew it, I was carrying his baby. A baby boy, my baby boy. My little Deviant. Cute little baby he was when he was born. It was a wonderful day when little Deviant was born. Scourge surprisingly was glad to see Deviant, knowing he has someone to take over what he does when he no longer lives. Cute little green guy, with his father's charm and my eyes. He was a pure green hedgehog with one blue stripe from his head to the back of his quill. He's very noisy, but he's still cute. He meets his name too. He crawls around the apartment and he gets his little ass in all kinds of trouble! He knocked down a sack of flour on himself and I couldn't help but laugh. His father was a bit different into what he did. He laughed, but he told me to keep a good eye on the kid. Again, unlike him. Nevertheless, he did like the sound of him having an heir to the player game. He liked the fact that our baby will take on his legacy and that he will make his father known. Hmm, could be possible, since he has some of Scourge's personality. He's a little rebel, all I can say.

This is just one day in my life living and being Scourge the Hedgehog's new girl.

"Hey babe." Scourge greeted as he came in the apartment and grabbed Deviant. He looks at Deviant and says,

"Hey babe, I told you to watch Dev. What's the deal with him crawling around my guns? Do you want this baby to die, Ames?"

"WHAT?" I was shocked to hear Deviant was near the guns, again. Like father, like son.

"Yeah, he's gonna be just like me! The boy's learning about his guns! Proud of ya, sweet cheeks." He said and puts Deviant back on the floor near the guns and I go back to washing the dishes. He smirks at me as he looks at my back. I was wearing a miniskirt and a small top, since I was at the house most of the time. He comes behind me and I notice a tug on my hip. My black thong was showing a bit and he pulled it. I knew what he wanted. It wasn't routine. I let him kiss my neck and growl. I giggle and I moan when he nips my neck. I go into bad girl mode.

"You want me? Let's go."

"God, you're making me hard right now." I smirk at the fact that I make him rock hard. I put my hand on his erection and touch it gently to tease him,

"Oh yeah? I'll make you cum way before you get the chance to fuck me." He smirks at me and says.

"We'll see about that, angel face."

I pull him close to me and we kiss roughly. He quickly goes into taking my top off. I stop him in his tracks and I drag him with me to the couch. But before we started, I made sure that Deviant wasn't in the room. I found Deviant in our room, playing with Scourge's shades. He puts them on his face and I see his resemblance. I pick him up, put in his crib, and put him to sleep. I go back to Scourge and we go back to what we started. I climb on top of him and I grind on his legs and kiss him. I then felt his dick getting hard and as I grind, I feel his hard erection rubbing my clit, making me so wet. I just wanted to go on and fuck. I decide to play around.

"Oh, baby, I feel you cock getting hard on me. We're you thinking of me, or am I turning you on right now?"

His breaths were a bit jagged and he answers, cocky as usual, "Both, babe."

I slide down the couch onto the floor and I unzip his jeans. I take out his throbbing erection and I jerk it. I lick my lips and then I put his member in my wet mouth and I moan with each lick. I knew he liked this. He was building with every lick. I then felt his hands snaking in my top and I take it off. I take it off and I pull my bra down. I keep sucking his hard cock and he grabs my boobs and plays with my tits. It makes me so wet and I take out his cock and put in between my breasts. A good old titty fuck was what he wanted, maybe more. I'll see.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Your boobs are fucking hot and, shit."

I knew he was about to cum. Each time his cock came near my mouth, I'd lick the tip of his dick and then he had cum on my mouth and my boobs. His cum was so good to me. He then picks me up and it was his turn. He places he on the couch and he spreads my legs open. He puts his tongue on my clit and rubs it all around. I moan with each lick and then he puts his fingers in my pussy and fingers me. He enters and I beg him to go deeper, which he always does. He then pulls my thong out with his mouth and he goes into eating me out.

"Ahh! Oh, baby! Faster, Ahh!"

"You like that. Don't you?"

"Mmmhmm."

I feel his tongue on my clit and my tits go hard and I feel like I'm going to cum.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, Oh yeah! YEAH!"

"Like that babe? Want more?"

I cry for more. He licks me some more and I cum in his mouth.

"Ah, now lets get to the fun."

He puts the tip of his cock and spanks my clit with it, which was hot. Then, he pushes it in and he grabs me. He puts me on top and tells me,

"Blow me, babe."

I knew what he liked. So I go off slow, but he looked impatient. He grabs my hips and pounds his big, fat cock into my pussy.

"Oh YEAH! OH BABY! GIVE IT TO ME! OH GOD, YEAH! OH!"

"YEAH, FUCK!"

"TALK DIRTY TO ME!"

"YOU LIKE THAT, LITTLE SLUT?"

I nod as he pulls me closer.

"YOU LIKED MY COCK IN YOUR MOUTH, DIDN'T CHA?" He teased with a smirk on his face. I nod as I whimper and shriek in hot pleasure.

"TELL ME YOU WANT MY COCK, BABE."

"I WANT YOUR COCK!"

"YOU WANT IT IN YOU MOUTH, SWEET STUFF?"

"YES, I WANT IT IN MY MOUTH."

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE CUNT!" He then turns me over with him behind me and he grabs my ass and says,

"Nice tight ass. That's why I love you, baby. I wanna fuck you"

"Yeah, baby."

"Mmm."

He puts his dick back in and he goes at his speed, which was fast.

I cling on to the couch and he begins to talk dirty again.

"Nice tight little pussy. Oh, fuck."

"Nice tight pussy? Like that? You're cock in my pussy, you like that? OH YEAH!"

I feel my walls tightening his shaft as he goes in and out and with each entry, they tighten. He then buries his face in my boobs and licks my tits. He then bites them and he then kisses me.

He picks me up and lays me on the floor, facing him and he pulls me closer as he licks my pussy again and he turns the other direction so I can suck his shaft.

I lick him and I shove that dick down my throat and I keep it up, seeing he was being satisfied with him in my mouth. He fingers my pussy one last time before having his cock enter. He pulls me to him as we go faster and faster, with him getting close.

"FUCK! SHIT!"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me. Fuck that tight pussy. So tight and wet. "

"Oh yeah…"

"You wanna cum in me, baby?"

"yeah…yeah."

His breaths were jagged and they were rough. I then pull him in for a kiss and I go on top of him and I knew that I was going to make him cum first.

"I told you baby, I will make you cum."

"Fuck yeah. Give me that pussy."

I put his dick in my opening and I begin to ride him, and ride him hard. He grabs my hips and slaps my ass, making this exciting. I go faster as I feel that he's ready to cum.

"Sss, oh yeah babe. FUCK YEAH!"

"Oh yeah."

We go faster and when I hit his speed, he groans,

"FUCK, I THINK IM GONNA BUST A NUT!"

That was all I needed to hear. I get off him and I begin to give him another blowjob. I suck and pop him in and out of my watering mouth. I wrap my tongue around his huge erection and I then felt him cum.

"Shit!"

He came in my mouth, but we weren't done yet. I spit his cum out and use it to make his dick wet. I put it back in and I go faster. I hear him groan and hiss then I was about to reach my climax,

"Oh my god, baby. I'm gonna cum."

"You're gonna cum, babe."

"Oh, god! CUM IN ME!"

"HUH? YOU WANT ME TO CUM IN YOU, BABY?"

"OH, HONEY, CUM IN MY PUSSY. YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

"OHH FUCK YEAH."

"AAAHHHHH YYYYEEAAAHHHH!"

"FFFUCK YEAHHHH!"

"FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM. OH SCOURGE!"

He smirks and he then releases his cum inside me. I collapse on his lap and I smile at him. I then get down on the ground and suck his dick dry until he had no cum left. Licking every last drop of hot cum. I rub my clit, I release some of his love juice, and I crawl back on the couch, where I go back on top of him.

"Man, babe. That was nice, hot sex." He kisses my lips and he squeezes my breasts.

"I know it is. Next time, how about we do it somewhere else than the couch?"

"Where then?"

Before I answer, I hear Deviant crying. Oops, time to feed him. I kiss my cutie and I leave him satisfied and I go to my baby and feed him his milk.

"Its ok, mommy's here now. Shh…"

Then I hear Scourge get up and tell me,

"Hey angel face, still didn't tell me where."

"Maybe, outside or in the kitchen."

"Or…" He said with a smirk on his face. "Everywhere in the house."

I agree to the idea. "Why not." I fix my skirt and top and I give the baby his milk and I go off to take care of 'business'

"Man, baby, even though my nut is bust, you make my dick hard."

I smirk at the comment. "I know." And I kiss him. I grab my keys and get out the door with a gun. I had business to deal with.

This is just one day.

Only. One.

Living with the Scourge.

* * *

This is our comeback!! THATS RIGHT, RASTA and RASTALINA ARE BACK  
RASTALINA: BETTER THAN WE WERE BEFORE!  
RA: HELL YEAH! WELL MORE M RATED STUFF COMING AT CHA SOON!


	2. Day 1, Part 2: The Mission

A Day in the Life of Living with the Scourge

* * *

(Amy's POV)

I get back from finishing my 'job'. When will they ever learn? Never, obviously. I heard that Fiona, Anti-Me and one of the Destrictix were in town and they were after Scourge and my baby. They wanted to kill me, too. Ha, who has the last laugh now, Fiona! Anti-Me! Ha! It was stupid of you to think that if you returned, Scourge would take you back. Hey Anti-Me, that look on your face when you found out about Scourge and me, having Deviant and when I came up at your face and shouting that he never loved you. If he did, you would be with him at this moment and I already have his child, where were you? Such idiots for you two to think he'd return to you, either one of you. Humph! What losers.

(A/N:Anti Amy from StH #193)

Stupid bitch. Oh well, she already paid for he, mistake, in Blood.

Now you know too, bitch! NOW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE INVADING MY FUCKING MIND!

See how mean I am? Getting better by the day, that's what my hottie says. I go back to the apartment and I get in the house. As usual, Deviant was on the couch, snoozing and his father was counting the money he made out of selling 'products'. I go to him and put the money I stole on the table. I usually steal more than 150,000 a week, but when I jacked Fiona, I hit the big time. She obviously came back from Mobius Prime and possibly got some help from Sonic. Ugh, the name of that jerk makes me wanna kill. I gave him about 175 grand and kept 2 grand for myself. I go into our room and change, since we had a mission today. I change into a zipper front mini-dress put on that reaches my mid-thigh, I tie my quills into a ponytail, and I put on makeup, since Scourge loves to see me sexy and I just work better this way. Scourgy taught me to be a real thief and to be the best assassin I can be. I always turn out successful with each mission. To make this mission fun, I always dress up sexy, just for the adrenaline rush.

We are to meet up with two of the Distructix, Drago and Lighting, saying that we want to make a new posse of bandits, when in truth; we're going to kill them. We need to kill every last one of them. If they tell Sonic of me, Scourge, or worst of all, me conceiving Deviant, it's over, but not without a fight.

"Hey, babe. You put the kid to sleep?"

"Yep. He's snug, baby."

"Good." He replied. He goes up to me, grabs my waist, and kisses my neck. He then grunts,

"You know, we may have had sex already and you thought you fucked me dry. But man, seeing you in your assassin's uniform turns me on all over again."

"Heh, yeah, nice try. You know already know the rules, we don't have sex before missions."

"Who said it was before a mission, baby?"

I raise a brow and said, "Are you saying, we—"

"Hell yeah, angel face. I mean. That uniform is fucking hot. Shit, I'm getting hard again."

"Well, maybe."

I then get closer to his chest and he snakes his arms around my waist.

"Is that a yeah, dudette?"

"Hmm…you do know how to make me feel good."

I smirk at him, he smirks back, he kisses me, and as we kiss, his hands snake down to my back to my butt. He grabs my ass and I grab his erection. I thought I cleaned him out good, looks like I was wrong. He was harder than before and he just had a boner, like three hours ago! Oh well, that's Scourge. He then tries to go up my dress and I take his hands off me.

"Ah, ah, ah! Bad boy."

We kiss with intensity and he bites my lip.

"Now, what did I tell you, honey? No sex before a mission. Remember the last time?"

The last time we had sex before a mission, I ended up knocked up and we were totally out of it. But in my opinion, having Deviant made me feel like I have something to live for, other than satisfying Scourge and giving him hot sex when needed it and being his girl.

"Yeah, but because of that one no-no, we have ourselves a kiddo."

I blush, does he want another kid?

"And…you're saying?"

"I'm saying, we should have another kid."

Another baby? I thought that he would say something like 'I just want more sex' or something close to that. Another baby? Is that what he wants? Heh, another baby for when he no longer lives or if Deviant can't be able to take over, he'll probably want that child to take over. I think another baby is a good idea, but it cuts me off from having sex with my cutie and having fun stealing from old geezers and just having a good time, being the baddy I am. But, I love him so much. He even told me one day, we'll get married in secret and we can live our lives and the rulers of Anti Mobius. Right now, I am in hiding, since these Anti-dorks think Fiona is still their queen. Such losers. They probably think that she's on 'vacation' or something like that. But whatever. I mean, once I'm queen, I'm a happy camper. But to keep up, I need to be bad, not just bad, but bad 110. Besides, I need to keep it up. I don't want to get on his bad side.

When he's mad, I get headstrong too. If he gets violent, I threaten him with taking Deviant and handing him to Sonic. Sonic will not be pleased to know of Deviant, this is why I need to make sure Sonic never remembers me. If he does find out about Deviant, I really don't want to get into detail.

"Another baby?"

I then go to being scared, something Scourge doesn't approve of.

"What about Sonic? If he finds me with a baby in me or when he hears of Deviant? What if he—"

Scourge shuts me up by putting a finger on my lip.

"That blue dumbass won't find our kid and there will be no way in hell he will find us here. Besides, this is my element, babe."

He kisses me as tears stroll down my face, messing up my mascara.

"Relax, sweetie. No one will mess with us."

I look at him and I sniffle a bit. He wipes my tears away with a single finger and smirks at me.

"Besides, we'll be far from here. When this mission is over, we're leaving here. K princess?"

I nod and I smile again.

"That's my girl. I don't want to ever see your pretty face sad, got it?"

I nod and I wash my face. I reapply my mascara and I grab my .9 millimeter and put it in my coaster. I looked at myself and seeing my dress showing every curve and I said,

"Damn! I look HAWT!"

Scourge scoffs and smirks. I go to Deviant, feeling sad that I leave him alone. But like I told you people before, he's a little rebel, takes after his dad.

I kiss my baby goodbye and nuzzle him to let him know his mommy is here.

I worry sometimes with each mission. I know I must do this to survive, for us to survive until we get the chance to come out in the open, but I worry whether I would see Deviant ever again or will he be taken while I was on mission? So much, but we always made sure we'd lock our bedroom door and lock the windows shut.

We get the ammunition, I jump on the back of his motorcycle, and we head off to 'meet' Drago and Lighting. They're gonna get the shock of their lives, and they won't be alive to remember it all. After all, we cant risk losing Deviant. I can't bear to lose Deviant. He's everything to me, no matter what people would think of me, If they ever find me.

* * *

Last Chapter Coming At Cha!


	3. Chapter 3: End

A Day in the Life Living with the Scourge

* * *

(Amy's POV)

We get closer to our destination, I cling on to Scourge's waist and I look around the dark city. It wasn't that bad. I seen so much worse. Once city we went to, to kill a former member and it was a pit of bloody hell. The last place we went to was just the worst! It had dead people all over and they had whores fighting whores and pimps slapping their hos. And—

WAIT A MINUTE! WHY THE FUCK AM I TELLING YOU MY STORY? IN ADDITION, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE GOING THROUGH MY HEAD!

Just Kidding, sheesh. I was just messing with your heads!

Well, like I said, it was ugly looking and the police chased us. Fuck them. Well, cops, and when we escaped them, we made it to our location.

It was a club. Your regular strip Club. We go in and we look for our target. Scourge goes in and I follow as his 'good luck' charm.

We got in; find our main target, and POW! Bullet through his temple. He fell face flat, we dragged his body and buried him in the dumpster. He wasn't discovered until about a month later. By then, we were gone.

We reach our destination, and I notice it really was Drago and Lighting. They stand under a tree that barely had any leaves on its branches. Before Scourge goes up to them and he tells me to climb up the rooftops, but before I go up, he takes my .9 and hands me a Sniper rifle. This was my promotion and I know that failure isn't an option. My safety and my baby's safety are on the line along with Scourge's. I watch and see that Scourge high-fives the two and they talk for a bit. I had patience, luckily. Otherwise, I'd kill 'em until they were no longer there. I see Scourge and the two walk into a bar. I think to myself.

_Ahh, I see what you're up to! Drugging them and then get em! Love it, baby._

I wait for about an hour, worrying whether this will happen or not. Then I hear laughing and howling. It was the guys and I prepare to get ready to fire and run.

I hear them chatting and having a good time. When Scourge turns his back at my direction, I then know that I was to fire as soon as he makes the signal. He does.

I prepare and whisper to myself,

'Ready…'

Cocked my gun and put in the silencer.

'Aim…'

Aim my gun.

'FIRE!'

BLAM! I get Drago at the temple. Scourge makes a 'run' for it and so does Lighting.

BLAM! I get Lighting in the back, hitting his spine. Get one more shot, and BAM! In the chest it goes. I quickly run from rooftop to rooftop and I see Scourge and his motorcycle.

"Babe, jump on!"

I slide down the escape ladders of an apartment building and jumped behind him. We go on hyper speed and we get out before the damn authorities find out that we strike again. It was almost midnight, we get inside our home, and we grab boxes to pack up. We were close to entering in the kingdom. Before we got started, I grab Deviant, I put him, wrapped in blankets, and I let him sleep. He's SO cute when he sleeps. But I get back to work and we pile of boxes of clothing. We didn't have much. I would just have a few jeans, many small crop tops, tees, shorts and many miniskirts. Most of my stuff was tight so it didn't take up much and the only things Scourge owned are that jacket, six pairs of jeans, and wifebeaters, that's it.

He then uses Chaos Control to go here and back to Anti Mobius to take our stuff. We only had about like seven boxes the most. We didn't have much, since we're on the run.

When he comes back, I was holding Deviant and cooing him with all the love and affection all moms give to their babies.

"Who's so cute? You are!"

I hear a voice clearing.

'Ahem'

Scourge obviously. I rock Dev a bit and he falls into deep sleep. Poor little guy must have been worried when he noticed we were gone. But luckily, missions are forever done. All the Distructix and other rivals who we see are gone. Tomorrow, I become queen and by then, I'm gonna probably be knocked up again. But I think another baby is a good idea.

"Hey babe, why don't we…"

He grabs my waist and whispers in my ear,

"have some nice, hot, sex. To see if you can get 'knocked up'. After thinking, I kinda like having a kid like Dev. Maybe another lil' me wouldn't make the world a bad place after all."

I smile and he grabs my chin.

"You know, sweet cheeks, this might not be so bad after all."

"When it ever was?"

"Cuz, I thought, that Dev would just wreck our sex life."

I roll my eyes. Our life mostly is based on sex!

"Baby, our life is based on sex! Mostly."

He looks at me and says,

"Oh, yeah! Speaking of sex, better get down on your knees, babe."

I get down on my knees and I see that Scourge takes off his jeans, revealing an erection.

"But we had sex about a few hours ago. How can you possibly want to—"

He grabs my chin and he slips his tongue. He loves to mess with me but hey, who am I to complain. I mean, I love sex. I LOVE it! Being a bad girl means I must love sex!

"I'm just trying to have you knocked up again. I think that another lil me wont be so bad."

I smile and then I say, with the best seductress voice I own,

"Maybe. Think about it. But ignore that, baby."

I kiss.

"And think of then fun we're gonna have. My mouth is watering and I want your dick in my mouth."

"Is that right? Well then, you're just gonna have to wait, babe. Be careful of Dev."

He points at Deviant. Little rascal is awake and cooing. I was a bit annoyed, but seeing my baby playing with his green blanket, being trapped in it, made the annoyance go away and the happiness that my baby brings. Even thought in my mind, I thought this idea would mess up my plans for more time with Scourge, but by the looks of things, it doesn't do much.

"Oh, Dev! You little sneak! Sorry, sweetie, mommy and daddy have work to do. Hopefully to get you a brother or sister."

Dev, wow look at me, Scourge is rubbing off on me! Deviant just smiles at me with his sleepy beady little eyes. A good thing about Deviant was that the little sneak was a heavy sleeper. I rock him a bit and in almost no time, the little guy fell asleep.

"Aw, look at him!" I squeal, as if he was born yesterday. He was sleeping, squeaking after each breath and he sucks on his thumb. I kiss my baby and I put him back in the box I was sleeping with.

I look at Scourge who gives me a smirk.

I smile and we kiss with fire. He pushes me down on the floor, he grabs my bra strap, rips it off, and he slides his hand down my waist to my pussy, where he rubs my clit. He then begins to stop kissing me, kiss my breasts, and suck on my tits. They were hard because Scourge was rubbing my clit. I moan and shriek in pleasure as he begins to finger me. I felt like I wanted to cum, but he kept teasing me by stopping each time I was close to cumming. Ugh, I hated it so much, I wanted to take him and torture him by deep throating his cock even after he had cum, to show him that I hate that he tortures me. He goes at it again and I cling on to the carpet, which is now being stained by his saliva and cum.

"Mmm…After so many times that we fuck, you still taste the same. Sweet and Sinful."

He stands up and I kneel to my knees. I begin to suck his dick and he whispers some words of encouragement, building up more.

"That's it, babe. Ohh god, good girl.'

"Hmmhmm…" I moan as I look at him.

"That's it, princess, blow me….fuck yeah…"

I keep on sucking and jerking his manhood and he then grabs my head and his fingers travel through my quills and he pushes my head to quicken my speed.

He stops me and then grabs my waist. He then picks me up and pins me on the wall.

"Scourge, what are you doing?" I whisper.

"What I said we would do. We're gonna do it."

Ugh, I thought his memory sucked. But looks like he's has an A+ when it comes to Sex. But I smile, knowing he remembered.

"Oh…"

"Let's do it."

He pushes himself on me and kisses me down from my lips to my neck.

"You have no clue how much I love ya, right now. Man…lets go, babe."

He pushes his cock in me and he begins to thrust me against the wall and it felt so good.

"Oh, yeah. Oh yeah, baby. Mmmm…"

"Yeah, baby. C'mon, fuck yeah."

"Oh, yyeahhh. Hmm….AHH, YEAH!"

"Yeah, baby. Like that huh? I'll go faster."

"Harder, baby. Give me that cock."

He goes faster, making me go crazy for more. I pull on his quills, only giving him more energy to ram me into the wall, making me beg for more.

"Oh, Fuck yeah. Right there, baby!"

"Where, baby?"

"Right there, on my clit."

"Right there, babe?"

"Y-y-y-yeahhhh."

"OH…FUCK! SHIT!"

"Mmm…" I moan and I kiss him. He carries me to the kitchen and he gets on the counter and tells me to bend down. I do so and he begins to fuck me from behind.

"Oh, god. OH SCOURGE, THAT'S SO GOOD!"

"FUCK YEAH, BABY! YOUR PUSSY IS FUCKING TIGHT, EVEN AFTER WE HAD SEX LIKE A FEW HOURS AGO. SHIT!"

We kept it going and then we had sex in our old room, in which we are now leaving.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"K."

He gets back in me and he goes faster than before.

"OH YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! C'MON BABY, GIVE IT TO ME!"

"GOD, FUCK THAT PUSSY. YEAH! YOU GONNA CUM, BABY?"

"YEAH…"

"YOU CUMMIN'?"

"OH YEAH, BABY. TALK NASTY!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM IN YOUR TIGHT LITTLE CUNT. YOU LIKE THAT, HUH, LITTLE WHORE?"

"Mmmm…"

"FUCK, IM GONNA CUM!"

"OH, CUM IN ME!"

"HEH, THAT WAS THE PLAN, ANGEL FACE."

He grabs my hips and spanks my ass hard. He goes faster and then I feel a release inside me.

"Fuck, here we go babe!"

He goes at the fastest speed he could and then I felt a big load of cum shot inside me, filling me.

"OH FUCK!"

"UGH! YEAH! LIKE IT MY LITTLE SLUT?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU A LITTLE SLUT? HUH, ARE YA?"

"MMM…"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME, BABY, I ASKED IF U ARE A LITTLE SLUT. WELL, ARE YOU?"

"I'M YOUR SLUT, HONEY."

"FUCK YEAH…UHH, YEAH…F-F-F-FUCK!"

He grabs me by the waist and he takes me to the shower and turns on the cold water and we get back into it.

"Oh, Scourge. You rebel."

"Mmm…yeah."

The shower was cold, but felt soothing to me. He kisses my neck and then bites it, leaving a hickey all over my neck and then my breasts. He then slows down a bit.

"Shit, gonna cum, Ames?"

I nodded and he takes his dick out and rubs it. He then puts it back and says,

"I'm gonna cum, and you're cumming with me!"

He could tell, seeing how wet I was and how hard my tits were. I was close to cumming.

He pumps into me some more and then we reach our peak.

"AHH! YEAH!"

"FUCK, YEAH, BABY!"

Scourge dumped a huge load into my pussy and I came on his dick. He was sweating a lot more than I was. Maybe because he was doing most of the work, or he was pumping a lot of cum.

He was done and he kisses me roughly on the lips and puts me down, telling me to lick his cock clean. I do so and I decided to do some torture. I grab his shaft and shove it in my mouth. Even though I cleaned his little 'friend' very good, but I wanted to make him know how it feels to be teased.

"Fuck, baby! Shit, damn! C'mon, babe, forgive me!"

I ignored him. The best think about kinky sex at times it that I always carry spare cuffs. As he showered, he didn't notice that I cuffed his wrist to the shower door and when I was cleaning his dick, he wanted to push me away, but I was prepared. I cuffed his free wrist to the shower door handle and I begin the torture.

"Sss, c'mon, shit, I didn't know, fuck! C'mon, babe!"

I stop and say to him,

"Now baby, I love you and I know you love me. But you deserve some punishment and I'll suck that cock until you explode! Or until I feel like you learned your lesson."

Scourge nods and he looked like he was already in enough torture. Damn the goodness in me. I need to fix that before I become queen.

"Ok, honey. I'll let you go."

I kiss him passionately and he slips his tongue as he kisses me.

"God, baby. You're all I need."

"Good."

We relax before we head for Anti-Mobius, as the returning rulers.

--

Later along the years.

Yep, its me! 18 and now bad 100 percent. I am now queen of Anti-Mobius and I am now Scourge's Fiancee. Think I'm kidding, well guess what…I AIN'T!

I am now a mother once again to another boy. Rebel. Like his father all the way! He was born after a few months of returning and he's just like his big bro! But Deviant will always have a place in Scourge's mean cruel. He was the first. For a two year old, little guy knows his guns. He can fire and hide his guns better than Shadow.

Shadow…ah FUCK HIM!

Right now, I'm looking over on my balcony with my now five month old baby. We look over our kingdom and I feel the evil and adrenaline rush in me. It only took me one day with him and after just one day, make much change. I now have two of his children, without that jackass Sonic going after us and I am now queen. Like I said long ago, I'm a happy camper. Well, I am. Queen of Anti-Mobius and soon to be leader of my own militia, how much better can it get?

OH WAIT, WAY BETTER!

After the baby, we had so much sex, it was crazy and we experiment when we feel like it.

_Hey, Ames! Time for my member to get some lip action!_

Well, that's all from me. Got to go, cant have his boner go to waste. See ya, losers!

NOW GET LOST!

* * *


End file.
